The present invention relates to apparatus for supporting a ball such that the ball simulates the motion of a pitched ball prior to being struck by a bat. Specifically, the instant invention is an air suspension batting tee apparatus which supports a ball on a column of air, allowing the ball to move, in an oscillatory fashion, up and down, thereby simulating the action of a pitched ball.
A variety of batting tees are known. The most common form of batting tee comprises a solid support which is mounted vertically on a base, and which supports a ball on the upper end of the column. Such a device in effect, provides a stationary target for a batter. Such a column may be adjustable in height. The column may be flexibly mounted, by allowing it to flex should it be struck by a miss-aimed bat.
Devices are also known which support a ball on a column of air and which project the ball in the general direction of a batter.
The known devices do not, however, provide for simulation of ball motion as the ball drops or rises, or follows a curved path, as it approaches the batter.
An object of the instant invention is to provide an air suspension batting tee apparatus which will improve the eye/hand coordination of the batter and condition the batter to keep his/her eye on the ball while in the process of attempting to hit the ball.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an apparatus which will simulate the rising, falling and curving motion of a ball as it approaches a strike zone.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide a batting tee apparatus which is adjustable in height, thereby accommodating various heights of strike zones in differently sized batters.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a batting tee which is capable of with standing impact by a swung bat.
The apparatus of the instant invention includes a base which is suitably attached to a motor-driven blower. The blower provides a moving column of air which exists an upper portion of the apparatus through a nozzle to support a ball. Two types of air directors may be used. The first type of air director is a straight, flow-through nozzle which serves to restrict and direct an air stream. The second type of air director is an air flow displacement arm which may replace the nozzle. Means are provided for producing fluctuation in the intensity of the air stream, thereby causing a ball supported on the air column to rise and fall. When the flow-through nozzle is used, a ball is supported directly above the apparatus for oscillation above the nozzle.
The displacement arm has an outlet laterally displaced from the nozzle location. A ball suspended above the displacement arm outlet revolves about an axis of rotation while oscillating vertically. This simulates the motion of a screw ball or curve ball. The height of the nozzle is adjustable vertically to accommodate batters of different heights. The nozzle and air displacement arm are constructed to withstand impact by a swung bat.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more fully apparent as the description which follows is read in conjunction with the drawings.